


Male Reader X Female SCP-1471-A

by CampGreen



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: I've finally made my way to the SCP Mythos. SCP-1471 is owned by the SCP Foundation and LurkD, and the general gist of the story is inspired by Undertow Games' SCP - Containment Breach.





	1. Site-██

Your vision slowly fades into the interior of a prison cell. You groggily stir around in the covers of a bed and get up to your feet. You're in nothing but an orange jumpsuit, with "D-4152" in bold lettering stamped onto your left breast. Where the hell are you? Solitary confinement, clearly, but why? You can't recall anything beyond waking up in here. In fact, your memory is so muddied it almost feels like you were birthed in this cell, and these are the first conscious moments of your life. From your peripherals, you see a sheet of paper laying at the foot of your bed - a pamphlet. It being your only guide in this place, you read it methodically.

_"Welcome to the SCP Foundation, D-4152. Memorize this designation, for it will be your one and only alias if you happen to cross paths with the other personnel. The top secret underground facility you're currently stationed in was built to contain paranormal creatures and artifacts codenamed SCPs for our research staff to analyze. You and your fellow Class-D personnel have been recruited to serve as test subjects for said staff. We apologize if this comes off as oppressive, but we need your utmost cooperation for our experiments to serve fruitful. If you follow our orders to the letter, you will be let free by the end of the month."_

So you're the human guinea pig for a bunch of men-in-black scientists. Wonderful. But the question is, what experiments will you be forced to partake in? The document specifies "paranormal creatures and artifacts codenamed SCPs". Just what the hell have you been roped into? You spend the next few hours messing around your cell, bored out of your mind. Twiddling your toes, pacing back and forth, making your bed. As you lay on your back and stare into the fluorescent light illuminating the cell from above, suddenly the clinical whiteness of the ceiling inverts to a blackness in the blink of an eye. Then the blackness turns to redness as a cage light mounted on the wall turns on. Now that the cell is illuminated, you realize the blackout has unlocked the door. The first real sound you hear out of this shadowy facility outside of you shuffling around your cell finally reveals itself - the rhythmic blaring of an emergency alarm. However, the alarm is mere background noise for what comes next - an urgent-sounding announcement from over what must be the PA.

 _"The facility has been victim to multiple Euclid and Keter-level containment breaches,"_ a masculine, professional albeit dire voice broadcasts. _"Our security staff is currently working to handle the issue as a Mobile Task Force is contacted. If you're near a breach shelter, get to it as quickly and as carefully as possible. If you're not, instead seek refuge in an office, storage room, or other safe location until a security guard comes to escort you to the shelters or the breach is dealt with, over."_

You don't know a thing about this place but you can tell from the atmosphere that something really, really bad happened. This compound is basically a prison for "paranormal creatures", right? If that's the case, that means you're in the belly of a riot. Time to really get to the bottom of this. Finally stepping outside of the cell seems surreal, since you've been in it for what feels like forever. Since awakening in the cell felt like your first breath, departing it feels like taking your first steps. You peak out the voided doorway down a long, endless-looking hall ingested by complete darkness, illuminated scarcely by a handful of red emergency lights. Swallowing your fear, you begin surveying the corridor, lined with empty, wide-open cells like yours. Using common sense, you deduce you must be in some kind of prison block, and press on through the darkness, using the cage lights as checkpoints. The sharp cold of the tiled flooring pricks your soles as you aimlessly explore the halls of the facility. Aside from the alarm echoing throughout the network of corridors, you hear muffled gunfire and metallic creaking that sounds like the monstrous groans of the facility itself. Judging from the ongoing firefight erupting in the distance, you can tell something's out. Something dangerous. Something this massive bowel of metal, plaster, and tile was built to keep locked up and hidden from society. Eventually your scan of the hospital-like interior of this government bunker finds one of the empty offices the intercom spoke of earlier. You rummage around through one of the filing cabinets and find a huge collection of yellow envelopes holding dozens of files. You slip out one of the files and read. 

It's formatted very professionally, reading gibberish about object classes and special containment procedures. What piques your interest, however, is the title of the paper. SCP-1471, nicknamed "MalO ver1.0.0". This must be one of the things the Foundation has incarcerated here. The file's description tells the story of an enigmatic stalker, soul bound to a mobile device application and with the appearance of some kind of anthropomorphic, wraith-like canine. The content is something straight out of a ghost story kids pass around the campfire, but it's told in such a white-collar, nonchalant way, like a government document. The deeper you get in this place and the more breadcrumbs you pick up explaining its past, the thicker your dread gets. You skim through a handful of more documents and it's much of the same. You can barely believe what you're reading. Literal monsters of incomprehensible power and foulness are held captive here, like some kind of infernal zoo. Humanoids drenched in an unearthly black goo that inflict unspeakable torture upon its prey. Beastly reptiles whose rampages have claimed the lives of hundreds of agents. Living, hostile statues with an unstoppably dangerous prowess, weakened only by its inability to move whilst being observed. As you leave the storage room, you pray this is just one terrible nightmare you can't wake up from until one of the freak-shows from this gallery of horror claims you. Fortunately though, from context clues you've picked up from the readings, the Foundation is split into multiple facilities all across the world and you're just in one of many. But regardless, there's definitely something fierce prowling about these hallways. Now that you know of the terrors that lurk around in this chaotic establishment, your paranoia skyrockets and you can't help but feel as if you're being watched. Then you hear footsteps around the corner. Panicking, you think fast and spot an air-duct with its vent cover torn off, scampering into it like a rat just as the footsteps enter the hallway. You hear the voices of two people, one male and the other female.

 _"This sector's clear,"_ the woman says. _"Figure we should head down to the maintenance tunnels next?"_

_"Hell no, I'd be willing to bet that's where the SCPs flock to, since they're so dark and barren. Quarantine the tunnels and let the MTFs clean it up when they get here."_

_"Sounds like a plan. Let's go look for survivors next."_

Right as you're about to get your to-be saviors' attention, the man says something that shatters your hope.

_"Or we can go Class-D hunting, both are in our job description."_

_"That one sounds more fun but it's pretty dehumanizing, don't you think?"_

_"Come on, most of them are death row convicts, they're not human to begin with."_

_"Eh, good point. Where do you reckon they'll gather anyways, the infirmary?"_

_"Good guess. Let's go check it out."_

Their footsteps trail off and you're left to sit in the duct in utter silence. And you thought your job as a Class-D was dehumanizing before. You didn't know the half of it. The research staff thinks of you as fodder for these SCP things and the security staff thinks of you as target practice. You can't entirely blame them though, as you just heard, the meat of the Class-D's are the scum of society. Your memory might be butchered (now that you know these are top secret government agents, you realize you were probably tenderized by a heavy dosage of amnesiacs) but you know you're not a criminal, just one of the poor bastards who got picked up off the streets when the inmate population was running low. Unable to go backwards in the two foot wide, one foot tall tunnel, you reluctantly crawl forward through the ventilation system. After a while, you finally find one of the sources of the gunfire ambiance from earlier through one of the slits in the covers you pass. A squad of soldiers, armed to the teeth with black combat armor and carbines, firing at something out of your line of sight. You hear a mountainous roar straight out of a monster movie shake the entire building and one of the soldiers yell a retreat order. Suddenly, the duct finally gives out under your weight and the metal tube is sent clattering to the floor of the next level, dragging you even deeper into this Godforsaken facility. 

Shaken up by the crash, you groan and weakly drag yourself out of the vent. The rusty grated floors and the decrepit, cylindrical concrete walls of this sector's corridors speak for themselves. Welcome to the maintenance tunnels. You curse under your breath in frustration. Not only have you been plunged further in this place but it's the maintenance tunnels, the sector the guards spoke of like children speak of their closet when they think the boogeyman is in it. You continue to navigate the facility in a purposeless wander, having no concept of the layout of this grungy-looking labyrinth. As you enter the next three-way of tunnels, you hear something patter behind you. You jerk around and see nothing. But you know you heard something, it wasn't just the ambiance this time. You investigate further and peer down one of the tunnels. This one ends in a room. After a few seconds of apprehension, you slowly, prudently sneak through the doorway. It's a bestrewn storage room, judging from the array of shelves. Surely this over-sized supply closet has something, like a weapon or a key-card or some fucking shoes so your feet aren't burning against the freezing metal floor. You forage through the shelves' bins for all of the above and hear something shift in the darkness surrounding you like a cloak. Your heart-rate increases and you muster enough courage to speak.

_"...H-Hello?"_

_"Hi!"_


	2. MalO ver1.0.0

Your heart punches your spine and sends you flying back into one of the shelves, causing supplies to rain down upon you. A shadowy figure occupies the storage room with you, and you skitter to the first thing you see - the corner. _**"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"**_ you whimper and grovel as you cower at the figure. 

The figure steps into the only ray of light in the room, coming from outside. It's...it's a mouthful. It's shaped like a woman, the thickest, plumpest woman you've ever seen. But it has the features of some kind of canine. Its skin is a shiny grey fur, and fluffy manes of black hair hang from its neck, scalp, wrists, backside, and...nipples, mounted on a handball-sized bosom. Its head is a sharply accented hound-like skull, its sockets filled to the brim with big black eyes spotted with fat yellow pupils, with two adorable, floppy ears sprouting out the top. Its description fits that of SCP-1471-A's, the very first SCP you read about back in the office. It stands quite tall, though it might only seem that way because you're shivering in the corner like a scared-shitless toddler.

 _"Kill you?"_ she repeats in a gentle, motherly voice, surreal to hear coming out of this mishmash of things you recognize. _"Now where'd you get that silly idea? I'm not here to hurt anyone, let alone kill them! Maybe it's because I scared the daylights out of you? Awfully sorry for that, by the way, didn't mean to!"_

You're too shaken and confused to respond, still trembling in the corner.

 _"Aw, I'm so sorry,"_ she pleasantly reassures as she gets on her knees and wraps you up in a tight hug. Her pelt feels like the softest blanket on the face of the Earth swaddling you like a baby. Her mere touch sends you into a bliss, making you completely forget about the supernatural hell happening outside this dimly lit supply closet.

 _"...I...I'm sorry,"_ you shyly return.

_"What do you have to be sorry about, darling? I'm the one who almost gave you a heart attack!"_

_"No, I overreacted. I'm just really jumpy..."_

_"Yeah, I don't blame you, it's a disorderly place out there! I can't complain though, this breach did finally free me from that blasted app."_

_"SCP-1471,"_ you call her.

_"Yeah, that's what they call me, with a Dash-A at the end. I don't like that name too much but I can't for the life of me remember what it was before. Speaking of names, what's yours?"_

_"Uh...same case for me, actually. I can't remember anything before they numbered me 4152."_

_"Oh, the Foundation and their numbers. Aren't they like a bunch of math geeks?"_ she giggles. Despite her head being a skull you can see the sheer innocent happiness in her face, mostly because of those warm puppy-dog eyes. 

_"Yeah,"_ you awkwardly chuckle. _"So, Dash-A,"_ you nickname her. _"Were you...stalking me?"_

She sighs. _"I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes. You're just such a cute boy,"_ she playfully says as she pinches your cheek, _"one I'm not used to seeing when locked up in a place like this."_

_"...you're lonely, aren't you?"_

Her ears perk up and her tail starts wagging. _"Yeah! How could you tell?"_

_"The way you were described in your document. You just want a friend, but it's almost impossible, being chained to that app all your life."_

_"Exactly! I was trapped in cyberspace, and I didn't even try to escape because I knew if I did, I'd just be jumping the fence into another prison. And even then, I look like a freak..."_

_"What? You're beautiful."_

_"Oh, stop."_

_"No, seriously, you're perfect! You're as cute as a dog but as sexy as a woman."_

_"You know, I'm not gonna lie. I'm actually not looking for a friend. I'm looking for something a little more than that,"_ she alluringly says as she starts drawing one of her claws around on her monumental cleavage. 

Your mouth waters at the sight of them so up close, they're each like jiggly water-balloons the size of your head, neatly wrapped in a carpet of silky grey wool. She gently plants her hand on your head to invite you to dig into her chest, and you gladly oblige without second thoughts. You squeeze her breasts like stress toys and drag your tongue all around her fuzzy breasts as if you're painting them, your saliva acting as your color and her doglike moans of ecstasy acting as motivation to keep you going, although the taste and mushy feel is motivation enough. You give her woolly nipples one last sloppy kiss before she settles that heart-shaped ass on one of the empty shelves and throws her thick, beautiful legs over her head as she lays on her back. The two of you share a quick, deep kiss, her bony snout and canine tongue serving as a better thing to french than any human lips ever could be, and she grabs your hand to guide it and your jumpsuit zipper down past your cheeks to reveal your bouncing cock, which she helps slink into her pussy. The thing's so tight it hardly fits, but you just barely manage to pop it into her and make her squeal in delight and surprise. 

Dash-A tightly intertwines her fingers with yours as you start thrusting in and out of her pussy, vigorously pounding it. Her velvety vagina makes it feel like you're fucking a taut pillow raw. Your legs quiver from the pleasure, but you barely manage to hold yourself straight up as she squirms on the table in a ravishing joy. Once a sloshy orgasm overflows the two locked private parts, you undo the seal between your fingers and put one hand on her knee and the other on her side to get better leverage, before continuing the zealous plunging into the second cumshot in a row. She throws her arms back over her head and shoots you a seductive, doting glare with those sly yellow eyes right as the ejaculation unleashes as powerfully as the blast of a shotgun. Your penis is absolutely cocooned in what must be at least a quarter cup of thick froths of cum. You pop the thing back out and it all comes pouring out of her vagina like an avalanche, dripping onto the ground like a spilled milkshake. The two of you continue to passionately make out on the floor, rolling around one another like a couple of wrestlers and exploring each other's bodies. Then you hear the cock of two guns.

_"Freeze!"_

Two bulky black shapes tower in the doorway, assault rifles trained on the both of you. Thankfully, you weren't executed. The guards pried you off Dash-A, had her banished back to her mobile app prison, and dragged you back to your cell as the power came back and the remnants of the breach were quickly swept up as if nothing happened. You're tossed back into your bed by a riot-armored meathead. 

_"Dog-fucking freak,"_ the guard spits before slamming the door shut. 

You're right back where you started. Everything is under control and you're locked in a closet-sized bedroom with nothing to do but wait for something to happen. Except, this time, you don't have to wait. Because this time, you managed to sneakily swipe one of the guard's phone out of their pocket. 

You Google _"MalO ver1.0.0 download"_.

This is gonna be the best month of your life.  



End file.
